2028 Presidential Election (Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare)
2028 United States Presidential Election(Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare) The Election Was Held In November 7th 2028-December 12th 2028 Democratic Nominee US Senator Kamala Harris From California And Her Running Mate US Senator Tammy Baldwin From Wisconsin Won The Election With 272 Electoral Votes Against President Mike Pence From Indiana And Vice President Jason Lewis From Minnesota With 266 Electoral Votes Due To Recount In Pennsylvania(As A Key Battleground State)(Caused An Interference On Pennsylvania's Voting Machines By The Russian Government)From November 7th To December 12th 2020 Kamala Harris Was Elected As The First Openly Female President In American History Tammy Baldwin Was Elected As The First Openly Female And Gay Vice President In American History President Mike Pence Became The Sixth Incumbent President Who Lost Re-Election Since George H.W. Bush In 1992 Republican Primary President Mike Pence From Indiana(Nominee) Former Governor Jeb Bush From Florida Former Senator Jeff Flake From Arizona Democratic Primary Senator Kamala Harris From California(Nominee) Senator Tammy Baldwin From Wisconsin Governor Joseph P. Kennedy From Massachusetts Congresswoman Tulsi Gabbard From Hawaii Senator Martin O'Malley From Maryland Conventions DNC Convention Madison Square Garden New York City New York MetLife Stadium East Rutherford New Jersey August 21-24 2028 RNC Convention TD Garden Boston Massachusetts Gillete Stadium Foxborough Massachusetts August 28-31 2028 Presidential Election Polls Pennsylvania Polls Slogans Pence/Lewis Re-Election Campaign Slogans Pence Makes More Sense Harrinomics And Harris-Care Is Wrong For America America’s Finest Harris/Baldwin Campaign Slogans Real Change On November 7th The Time Is Now To Put America Back To Normal We Can't Afford Four More Years Of Pence’s Extreme Promises Swing States Harris/Baldwin Pennsylvania Virginia Colorado Nevada Michigan Ohio Pence/Lewis Georgia North Carolina Florida Iowa Texas Minnesota Issues Ukrainian Hostage Crisis(November 2nd 2027-January 20th 2029) Greater Depression Black Lives Matter Immigration Family Separation LGBT Gun Violence Abortion Muslim Ban 2018 Vice Presidential Debate(New Jersey Performing Arts Center Newark) Despite President Mike Pence Refusal To Debate US Senator Kamala Harris In The 3 Debate The Commission On Presidential Debates Invited Vice President Jason Lewis And US Senator Tammy Baldwin Joined The Vice Presidential Debate At The New Jersey Performing Arts Center In Newark New Jersey For The First Time In American History The Vice Presidential Debate Was Held In The New Jersey Performing Arts Center In Newark In October 3rd 2028 October 3rd At The New Jersey Performing Arts Center.With Questions From Moderator Lester Holt From NBC News 2028 Presidential Debate(University Of Massachusetts Boston) The Commission On Presidential Debates Invited President Mike Pence And US Senator Kamala Harris To Join The 2028 3 Presidential Debates President Mike Pence Will Not Participate In The 3 Debates Since President Donald Trump In 2020 Against Joe Biden The Debate Was Held In The Clark Athletic Center On The Campus Of The University Of Massachusetts Boston In October 16th 2028. October 16th at the University Of Massachusetts Boston. With Questions From Moderator Don Lemon Of CNN: With 88 million people watched Pence And Harris in their one debate,according to tv ratings data from Nielsen, making it the most-watched debate ever. These Top Figures top the ratings For The Presidential Debate Between Trump-Biden In 2020 With 86 Million People,the 1st presidential debate between Trump-Clinton in 2016 with 84 million people and the 1980 debate between Carter-Reagan with 81 million people. Category:US elections 2028 Category:Politics Category:Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare